Roblox
Now how do I start...? If you are wondering "What is Roblox?" Then Glaux bless your soul for somehow wondering into this place. If you do know what it is, keep reading, I have some valuable information about old times from 2007-2008 that only a few really lived through. Now bare with me, I'm gonna start from the very beginning.... 2004 Around this time, two men walked in a bar. And after five (more or less) bottles of gin, John Shedletsky and David Baszucki had thought of Roblox. Unfortunately, a certain "tape" was made that day and was eventually leaked out around 2010. Sorry Telamon, Bonuses are made be shared, like cookies. And thats how Roblox was made. Sorta... ''2005-2006'' 2005 was just a testing area for Roblox makers, but around late 2006 Roblox was released to the public. Hurrah... Now I can't really tell what happened during the making of Roblox, but if you can imagine a montage of brick after brick being stacked together by two autistic adults... Then you might get the gist of it. 2007 Now, being a 2007 pioneer, I naturally tend to hold this year dear to my heart. So many memories were made here... *sniff* I had first found about Roblox from a once famous youtuber/Robloxian named "Megaman765" in a video called "World of Roblox Episode 1" I was perplexed by the amazing gameplay of a sandbox game, and Megaman's slap stick humor. I quickly joined the Roblox community that day. Yesire, July 14, 2007.... Some notable places: #Miked's Paintball Wars #Miked's Minigames #Pirates of the Robloxian #Aircraft Carrier 2008 Oh, while I loved 2007, I give alot of props to 2008 being my second favorite year. During that time many updates were made like, *T-Shirts *Pants *Explosions *Better gameplay *The slowly, but surely evolution of games. *And...*gasp* Builders Club Little did we know that Builders Club would...just like that thing in Spiderman 3 to Peter Parker, money would corrupt the Admins and Moderators of Roblox pretty much in the same way... 2009 Wait! Is there any hope for a surprise "Twist of Fate"? ...nope. Well by this time, corruption was by far more easily sited by this year. Roblox first had intentions to make money out of Builders Club. So they cut the Robuk's stream of money that they had give 2007 users had love so, and replaced it with poor mans excuse as "Currency" called Tickets. With that intetion set out, the Admins knew they had to capitalize on this, so they created heads, which were a new idea since Shirts and Pants, only this time, its mostly Robuks, cutting the free people out of the equation and put more "cash crops" (what I like to call Builder Club users) to fund their AIDS treatment. Faces were now introduced since heads was a''' total bust''' on Roblox's side. I, personally think that the first indication of Roblox's horrific downfall to what ever it is today is during May 2009. Roblox had came up with the most major "hat-splosion", which had been a big deal since most people at that time had never see more then 2 hats a MONTH. A few days later "Gear" came in since greed can never be shared, but always taken. ...I don't even know what that means but it sounds good. Then, they came up with Turbo Builders Club (for more money) so more can by those hats; at this point, hats almost came everyday. AND THEN, they now started the idea of making things exclusive later on that year, just so cash crops can upgrade their Builders Club. Yeah. ...its a vicious circle. 2010 Now, as if they wanted to seriously rack up a highscore on suicide of mass annoyance, Roblox Corp decided, "Ok, guys were low on my AIDS feud, and people are now just laughing instead of feeling pity for me; any suggestions?" "Another Builders Club, 'cept more expensive." "YOUR PROMOTED!" And thus, OBC Builders Club was born. ~A few months later...~ '' '"...no ones buying it. And now I have Ass Cancer."' '"Make gift cards, minus the worth."' '"YOU. ARE. A. GENIUS!"''' Category:Navigation Chaw